The Legacy of Ashunera
by Trust The Music
Summary: This world is driven by war. Our differences drive us to destroy each other...but I cannot sit back and watch this destruction any longer. In order to stop this never ending bloodshed, I must purge this world of evil once and for all.
1. Prolouge

_**The Legacy of Ashunera: Prologue**_

I created this world. I created the grass beneath your feet and the sky up above. I formed the giant trees with my own two hands. I made huge mountains come out of the ground. I separated the lands I built, separated by huge oceans filled with water.

I even created beautiful creatures to inhabit this world. Thousands of species of animals, and I created them all. I created the Zunanma, a creature above all others. I breathed life into all of these creatures and they adored me for it.

The Zunanma were created in the image of me. They were perfect. I did add something else to them that even I did not have. Onto them I crafted beautiful wings. They were a gorgeous white color. Those wings shone as bright the sun itself in those days. Then something terrible happened. Something even I was not able to foresee…


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Beast Tribe

_**The Legacy of Ashunera Chapter 1: The Birth of the Beast Tribe**_

The Zunanma were not born with wings. No, the first Zunanma that I created were born without wings since they were created in the image of myself. They were much like the beorc, or humans as they are sometimes called, of today. Unlike the beorc, however, they felt neither hatred nor greed. They were perfect. But soon, they began to forget about me. They forgot about everything I taught them. They soon were only interested in power and glory. This lust for power drove them to madness. They began to grow hatred in their hearts…some of them began to evolve. The ones that did evolve became beasts with fur as dark as the night and claws as sharp as steel.

The first of these beasts were not able to control their anger and, thus, were unable to change back to their original form. They would forever roam the world in search of food…unless they were stopped. This is where the story begins. This is where the event that seemed impossible began to unfold.

--

"Ashunera, the beast is in view of our archers. Shall I give the kill order?" A general said to the goddess in a tent not 500 feet from where her archers camped in. The general was a heron, one of few. The herons were under direct command of the goddess herself. For their loyalty the goddess blessed them with beautiful white wings to help them traverse the dangerous mountainous region. In fact, they were on a mountain peak now hunting one of the many beasts who were roaming around the world. Ashunera turned around to address the general. She gently moved her dawn colored hair out of her eyes.

"Order your archers to hold their fire. I much desire to speak to this beast." Ashunera said and began to stand up. "Alright, I will ready an…" the general started but was interrupted by a large roar.

"What is going on!?" Ashunera shouted and ran out of the tent. She looked over at the archers and saw five archers lying on the ground near the place she stationed them at. She ran over to them.

"Ashunera…please forgive us. Another beast snuck up behind us." The archer said. By the look of him, the beast tore right through his chest. The once gleaming white wings were now stained red.

"Where is it now?" Ashunera asked. She did not need an answer to this question. She heard the quiet breathing of the beast and looked behind her. It was about twenty feet away from her. The heron general now jumped in front of Ashunera a sword in one hand, a golden shield in the other. "Take one more step and I promise you, it will be your last."

"Keitaro, I will come to no harm. Please step aside." Ashunera requested.

"Yes, Ashunera." Keitaro said and reluctantly stepped out of the beasts eyes. The beast was now licking it's lips and drooling, savoring the meal to come. As the beast was moving closer to Ashunera the remaining archers came out of hiding and aimed their bows at the beast. Keitaro quickly motioned them to hold their fire and they just stood there, helpless, as a blood-thirsty beast moved closer to their leader. When they were less than five feet apart Ashunera held her arms open as if she was going to embrace the beast. Just then, the beast lunged at her.

"Why do you try to kill me?" Ashunera asked as she held the beast's neck with her left hand. As she held the beast it became to transform into it's beorc form. It's dark fur became human skin. It's sharp claws dulled to fingernails and all that was left of the animal was a man of about 20 years of age with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Answer me." The goddess commanded. "Why did you jump at me?" The man was humbled in the presence of the goddess and immediately looked down. The herons and the goddess herself took this as a sign of apology. "I am not sorry!" The man said. Ashunera was taken aback by this statement. _'Not Sorry? For trying to kill the being that created him? This doesn't make sense.' _Ashunera thought to herself and allowed the man to continue.

"My village was poor. We barely had enough food to feed our people. People started to think that you forgot about us, Dawn goddess." He said in a spiteful tone. "But we survived. Not thanks to you, Ashunera, but to our people! Our people worked countless hours and still could barely afford a loaf of bread. So, maybe I should ask you the same question. Why do you try to kill us?" The man said, finally looking up at Ashunera.

"You better keep your blasphemous tongue in your mouth or I will chop it off." Keitaro said pointing his sword at the man.

"Enough, Keitaro. You have got to learn to keep your rage in check." Ashunera said to Keitaro who sheathed his sword. "Do you speak the truth?" Ashunera asked the man. "You are truly blind, Ashunera. This is happening all over the world, not just in my village. It seems the only people you care about are your precious herons." The man said and swung at the goddess. Before his blow could connect several arrows struck him in the back. Ashunera let go of the man's neck and let his limp body fall to the ground. Keitaro walked over to examine the body.

"Arrowhead." Keitaro said, examining what was in the man's hand. "He was waiting for a moment to kill you. We have to get you out of here. There is still one more of them out there."

"Maybe I deserve to die." Ashunera said. "What if that man was right? What if I am just allowing my people to starve to death."

"Do not let the words of a crazed fool get to you, ma'am." An archer said as he walked up and picked up the discarded arrowhead. "Keitaro…I much desire to speak with someone."

"Toshi?" Keitaro asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes…I need to ask him something." Ashunera said looking up in the sky. _There is a storm coming._ Ashunera thought to herself as she gazed at the storm clouds coming from the east.


End file.
